


Po and katsa moments

by karnibahar99



Category: Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: F/M, Katsa (Seven kingdoms triology), Po (seven kingdoms triology)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnibahar99/pseuds/karnibahar99
Relationships: Katsa/Po (Seven Kingdoms Trilogy)





	1. Chapter 1

after katsa returns from giddons castle  
so katsa was like : that fucking giddon bitch ,thinks he can change my mind and shit.  
po was looking at her and smiling ,trying not to crack up and how cute she looks ,so ferocious yet so delicatrly her.  
then katsa looked at him :  
-oh so u think this is funny huh?  
-oh no my lady ..he said while motioning a no with his hand and trying to hide his laughter  
now she started to smile too.


	2. Part3

they were tumbling on the mud ,trying to get a good punch on each other .practicing after sundown was a really good idea.  
po tried to also close his eyes in the beginning for added challenge than quickly realised his mistake when he almost headbutted a tree.  
Thats when katsa stopped for a fraction of time :  
-oh so you think im not enough as a challenge you also need to close your eyes?she was amused by this notion   
-oh i wouldnt dare ..forgive me for trying new things...katsa felt the mockery in his voice and made him trip by putting her leg in front of him,making him loose his balance.  
what she didnt expect was him clinging onto her sleeves at the last minute to slow his falling .  
when they both hit the soil with a loud thud po's eyes got big .  
-im sos orry katsa ..i panicked and didnt realise what i was doing  
-bitch im fine ,you take care of yourself first ,is your head ok? ,i think there was a log there  
Whith this po had suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of his head .he put his hand to check if his head was still intact.  
katsa's face was of worry while she also tryed to see if his head was bleeding   
-we should start a fire to see our surrounding and bring some cold water for your head and hope that its just as good as ice.said katsa   
-you rest here ,il arrange everything .she said ,stepped up and sprinting toward the river nearby.  
po looked after her .his headacke was already getting better ,meaning it was probably nothing serious .not gonna lie he was enjoying the attention.But he couldnt continue with this so when she came back he assured her he was fine.  
-are you sure ?she asked while trying to gently clean the mud out of his hair.  
-yes katsa ,this fairy just healed me with her hands ,he said while turning his head to hold her hands .  
she actually blushed and thanked the night for concealing it .  
-she cleared her throught and atteped to stand up  
-ah it seams like that log wasnt that hard(or maybe too hard ,she murmured )..i should start that fire .  
he stopped her by continuing to hold her hand ,pulling her back.  
he just stared at her ,with so much happiness in his eyes  
-can we stay here just a little bit more ?please?  
she couldnt object to such geniune ,childish demand.  
-fine ..dont complain when its cold later .she couldnt stop smiling .her eyes got accustomed to the darkness at this point ,so she knew he was looking between her eyes and lips.  
she had this urge to laugh so she said in a bubbly voice  
-what?  
he answered by leaning close to her and closing his eyes.  
she closed the distance .the first thing she felt was the little soil particle on his lip that he probably forgot to brush off.she shifted her lips ontp his chin while brushing of that durt his her fingers.  
meanwhile he leaned his head towards her hair and was engrissed by the earthy smell of her hair.


End file.
